


he

by queerstyles



Series: poems [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :-(, Emotions, Feelings, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, and harry drives him crazy, i can say its a poet!louis fic, i honestly dont know what is this, louis has lots of feelings, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerstyles/pseuds/queerstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem from louis' pov, about his feelings for harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to feel about this  
> no beta at all lol

he is a lot of things,  
he is a film -  
a film i have seen  
but i need to watch  
just one more time.  
he is a tidal wave -  
and i am a raft floating on the endless blue,  
always always always unsafe, insecure,  
slowly sinking into the deep.  
yet before i drown further and  
numb myself  
with the splashing sounds,  
he raises me up,  
i am no longer struggling to breathe.  
he paints perpetual hearts in my eyes -  
i look stupid but  
i cannot bring myself to care.  
he is the gold shimmering mirage -  
he is surreal, his beauty is surreal,  
all this, is surreal, because it is so real.  
we are newyorkers in the 20s,  
chasing papers and laughing and dancing in champagne showers,  
everything is gold and shimmering and never ending.  
i throw my hair back and drink in the reality,  
yet it seems like a dream.  
he is a bird in my summer sky,  
i would do anything to see him fly,  
high, high, high, until he is in the clouds.  
he is the sweetest wine -  
the intoxicating taste dances on my tongue and  
i am delirious, mind spinning in turmoil;  
and suddenly, i am  
ecstatic and  
furious and  
folorn  
all at once,  
feeling blue and red and black and white  
and basically every fucking colour of or not of the rainbow,  
because he makes me rage,  
wildly and recklessly, that  
i feel foolish;  
i want to laugh,  
so i do so, and i laugh at him,  
i laugh at myself,  
with a dangerous amount of fondness in my tears.  
and my face is soft because  
that is what you feel when you are with him...  
he is fire -  
nothing can keep me sane when  
i feel myself burn,  
my lips chanting his name as if it is my only prayer.  
he is a flower, in summer -  
blooming in the most beautiful way,  
so bright and vivid and utterly fascinating and ah! ---  
he's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and you can find me on instagram :-) ((im always on instagram like always))  
> im littlelionlou or iceloullies hah


End file.
